


Love is Patient

by katayla



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unabashed fluff about John and Aeryn spending time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ladycallie.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladycallie**](http://ladycallie.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/whedonland/profile)[**whedonland**](http://community.livejournal.com/whedonland/) Fic-Fest. Also thanks to [](http://torigates.livejournal.com/profile)[**torigates**](http://torigates.livejournal.com/) for the plot help!

Sometimes, John thought he made up Earth. Dad. DK. Baseball. Maybe none of it was real. If he talked to an imaginary Scorpius, then how could he trust his own memories?

He mentioned this to Aeryn and she told him he was crazy. And then asked what baseball was.

"But what's the _purpose_?" she asked, after he finished explaining.

"The purpose? The purpose, Aeryn, is to have fun."

"Is that all humans ever think about?"

"Well, we like our free time. Don't Peacekeepers having anything like that?"

"We have competitions," Aeryn said. "To show off our skills and prove ourselves for future missions."

"Uh-uh," John said. "That's not the same. That's not fun."

"It is if you win."

John grinned. "I see your point."

***

"Didn't you have anyone you could talk to in the Peacekeepers?" John asked Aeryn one night at dinner.

"I talked to my unit."

"No, like friends," John said. "Like someone you could tell secrets to."

"We weren't encouraged to form personal relationships, John," Aeryn said. "You know that." She snagged a food cube from his plate.

"Wasn't that lonely?"

Aeryn chewed the food cube slowly and swallowed. "I never knew anything different."

"That's sad."

Aeryn shrugged. "It's all changed now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," John said. "I'm sure Rygel's a real helpful confidante."

Aeryn took another food cube. "I may have been talking about someone else."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

Aeryn smiled and didn't answer.

***

They landed on a planet with an ocean and John grabbed Aeryn's hand and pulled her across the sand.

"Take off your shoes," John said, bending over and removing his own.

"Why?"

"We're going wading!"

"Wading?" Aeryn asked doubtfully, but she did as she asked.

John rolled up his pants legs and nodded at Aeryn to follow suit. Then John took her hand again and they entered the water together.

Aeryn gasped. "It's cold!" Then the waves rushed out, and she jumped. "It's pulling me!"

"That's the tide," John said. "The water comes in and out, based on the cycles of the moon. Or moons, as the case may be."

"Don't be ridiculous. Moons can't control water."

"Aeryn, do you want a long scientific explanation or should we just enjoy the day?"

"Explain it to me later," Aeryn said, and laughed in delight as another wave crashed around them.

***

"What is that smell?" Aeryn asked, as she entered the kitchen.

"I was trying to make peanut butter."

"Homesick?"

"Wait, what?"

"Whenever you're homesick, you mess up the kitchen trying to make some kind of food with a weird name."

"Peanut butter is _not_ a weird name," John said. He frowned at the sticky substance in the pot. "And I do?"

"That or come up with a new nickname for Rygel."

"Better than what _you_ do when you're homesick."

"I don't get homesick."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine," Aeryn said. "What do I do?"

"Shoot stuff."

"I have to stay in practice."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself." John dumped the contents of the pot into the trash. "Peanut butter is overrated."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself."

***

"Look, Aeryn," John said. "It's a fancy party!"

"What's wrong with this?" Aeryn gestured down at her leather pants and vest.

"On most days?" John asked. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. But we're trying to impress these people! That means, you wear this!" He picked up the red silk dress and shook it at her.

Aeryn took it gingerly. "Dresses are impractical."

John grinned. "That's whole point, Aeryn." He took a step closer to her. "To be impractical. To make yourself beautiful. For yourself or . . . someone else." He picked up a strand of her hair. "Which isn't to imply you look anything but gorgeous whatever you wear."

"You're cheating," Aeryn said.

"Am I?" He trailed a finger down the side of her face.

Aeryn shoved him away. "Yes. You are. But I'll wear the frelling dress."

"Can't wait."

And he backed out of the room, smiling at her all the way.


End file.
